Concerto Fantasmagórico
by Willy Dan
Summary: Haverá um concerto no Estádio de Basquete dos Fominhas de Dimmsdale entre Chip Skylark e Ember McLain. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, Cosmo e Wanda também não ficarão de fora.


CONCERTO FANTASMAGÓRICO

Encontro de Danny Phantom e Padrinhos Mágicos

Um dia nada comum no Colégio Dimmsdale, Timmy como sempre vê Crocker entregando as notas de um teste. Todos, menos AJ, tiraram F.

Crocker: Muito bem alunos, eu estou entregando os testes e como eu já devia saber Turner, você das últimas vezes tem se saído bem, e acho que suas notas são obras de PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!

Timmy: Até parece, e... recebendo o teste Mais um F!

Chester: Não deve ser tão ruim assim, meu pai e eu usamos para enfeitar nosso banheiro.

AJ: Mais um A para a minha coleção e entrarei para o livro dos recordes de garoto mais esperto.

Timmy: Nem vem, ninguém aceitaria um garotinho metido como você para estar no livro dos recordes, esqueceu que você teve todos os seus outros As queimados?

AJ: Acontece que alguém me fez queimá-los.

Crocker: Turner, pare de discutir com o AJ, agora fiquem sabendo que haverá um concerto hoje de Chip Skylark e Ember McLain. Eles estarão, no estádio de Dimmsdale cantando SEUS MAIORES SUCESSOS! E é claro, todos, menos vocês da classe, estão convidados!

Timmy: O quê?

Mas no Instituto Gaspar...

Lancer: Hoje mesmo haverá um concerto do famoso cantor Chip Skylark e é claro não é uma excursão. Ninguém paga nada na entrada e espero que você Senhor Fenton se comporte.

Danny: Falar é fácil, afinal não é você o saco de pancadas do Dash!

Lancer: Ele vai abrir o show com uma demonstração de lances com o Kwan, afinal é o aluno exemplar do Instituto Gaspar. Portanto, nada de bagunças.

RIIING!

Tucker: Dá para acreditar, Chip Skylark vai cantar no estádio de Dimmsdale.

Sam: A gente nem precisa pagar a entrada. Mas se fosse necessário... disfarçando Pediriam emprestado dos meus pais.

Danny: Sério.

Sam: Não! olhando friamente Além do mais, sou rica e esse negócio de emprestar grana não é comigo. Arranjem sua fortuna.

BASH! Danny tropeça graças a um empurrão de Dash

Dash: Olha só Fenton, lembra da última vez que eu te vi no jogo da escola? Você me fez pagar o maior mico na frente das animadoras de torcida! E espero que isso não se repita. Senão, você já sabe.

Danny: Não vai repetir, eu espero. com os dedos cruzados atrás

De volta ao Colégio Dimmsdale...

Timmy: Esse vai ser o pior dia depois que o Crocker nos advertiu de ir para ir ao show.

Wanda: em forma de garfo Pior que isso não pode ficar, e... Essa não!

Cosmo: em forma de faca Quase sempre é isso, o dentuço vê a Trixie, mas leva uma bordoada do segurança.

Timmy: Oi Trixie! Eu queria te convidar ao show e, se quiser, podemos sentar na primeira cadeira.

Veronica: apaixonada Eu sentaria.

Trixie: Por mim, nem adianta. Tad e Chad me convidaram!

Tad: E não aceitamos pé-rapados do nosso lado.

Chad: Portanto trate de sair daqui e deixe a gente em paz.

Timmy: Quem vai me obrigar?

Segurança: Eu vou!

TACK! SPACK! pegando Timmy e lançando-o em uma lata de lixo

Timmy: "Pior que isso não pode ficar", claro que poderia!

Wanda: Desculpa querido, as sabe como são os populares, sempre de nariz empinado. Além do mais, sabe o que acontece se o Crocker nos vir, iremos embora para sempre.

Cosmo: Acho que a loirinha está caidona por você e é bom se aprontar em um jeito de conseguir ir ver o Chip, ou tem o melhor jeito: suborne os amigos!

PLASH!

Timmy: Não, eu pensei em um jeito melhor, vamos para casa!

Na casa dos Fenton, Danny checa o portal fantasma e tem uma surpresa.

Danny: Nada disso pode ter acontecido, primeiro o show, depois o idiota do Dash e agora o portal está ativo de novo depois que peguei aqueles fantasmas!

Jack: Danny! Espero que você se prepare para conhecer os Óculos Rastreadores de Fantasmas Fenton! colocando em Danny Com ele você pode detectar qualquer fantasma que esteja em qualquer pessoa e, é claro, tentar capturá-lo. Mas quanto ao show, acho que você vai precisar de mais do que isso!

Danny: Ficar o mais longe possível de pais que só caçam fantasmas?

Maddy: Não! Você estará conosco por que iremos a Dimmsdale. Além disso nos hospedaremos na casa dos Turner. Portanto seja um bom rapaz até lá e se comporte.

Danny: Legal. em tom de ironia

Na casa dos Turner, Timmy é deixado com... Vicky.

Timmy: Acho que vou esquecer esse dia que poderia ser legal se não houvesse mais nada para acontecer de ruim. Quem sabe em casa, além do mais está na hora de Maho Mushi.

NHEEEC! abrindo a porta

Pai: Timmy, hoje nós ficaremos de fora, e você sabe o que quer dizer?

Timmy: Estarei passando férias no Educandário? Grande novidade! em tom de ironia

Mãe: Não mesmo, o Educandário de Flappy Bob está interditado depois que Mary e Gary abocanharam muitos cubos de soja, com isso ficaram com uma grande indigestão e sem eles, aquele lugar não abre.

Pai: Portanto você estará com soa babá favorita. Vicky! um espelho se quebra Divirta-se.

Vicky: Oi Senhor e Senhora Turner! Eu e o Timmy vamos nos dar muito bem.

Pai: Isso é bom Vicky. Até daqui a uma semana filho!

BLAM!

Vicky: Agora pirralho, trate de ir para a sua cama.

Timmy: Mas são apenas seis horas.

Vicky: Talvez em algum lugar sejam nove horas. CAMA!

Timmy: O que vai acontecer se eu me recusar?

Vicky: Vê essa caixa de gibis? com a coleção de gibis do Queixo-Rubro EU VOU DAR PRO MEU CACHORRO RASGÁ-LAS TODAS E FAZER UMA NOVA CASINHA PARA ELE, AGORA CAMA!

No dia seguinte...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! rádio-relógio ativando o despertador

Chet Ubetcha: falando no rádio Bom dia Dimmsdale, eu sou Chet Ubetcha com as últimas notícias. Chip Skylark fará uma turnê junto da nova atração do rock Ember McLain, quem quiser assisti-los cantando juntos, vá ao estádio dos Fominhas de Dimmsdale e quem perder, só vai assistir na próxima vez.

CLICK! desligando o rádio

Timmy: A Vicky ainda está lá embaixo e isso nem podia... ouvindo um carro Parece que tem alguém se mudando para cá, e pelo carro não pode ser comum, deve ser um daqueles bem barulhentos!

Wanda: A menos que sejam CAÇADORES DE FADAS!

Cosmo: O Crocker deve ter chamado amigos dele. SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER!

Timmy: Parem com isso! Não devem ser caçadores de fadas, e se soubessem que vocês existem, seria bem pior. olhando para o carro São caçadores de fantasmas!

Cosmo: Eu nem sou fantasma! SOCORRO!

Wanda: Cosmo, sua besta!

Timmy desce e encontra Os Fenton com Vicky.

Jack: Com licença, eu queria falar com o proprietário da casa.

Vicky: Desculpe, mas eles não estão, e se puder, deixe seu filho comigo no "Serviço de Babá da Vicky". Se não quer que seu verão se prejudique, anda logo e liga para mim... É a Vicky!

Danny: Sou muito crescido para isso.

Sam: Agora é o seguinte, viemos passar as férias e queremos falar com o dono da casa.

Vicky: Podem falar com o filho deles. PIRRALHO!

Timmy: O quê?

Tucker: Tudo bem?

Danny: Se vieram pegar fantasmas vieram ao lugar errado.

Maddy: Não tem fantasma nenhum aqui, estou vendo com a nova invenção do Jack.

Jack: É o seguinte, deixaremos o Danny e os amigos dele aqui. Iremos a trabalho pegar alguns fantasmas. Danny, seja bonzinho e não arranje encrenca.

BLAM!

Sam: Acho que você não vai precisar cuidar do dentuço.

Vicky: Acontece que eu sou a babá dele e...

Danny: Só uma perguntinha baixinho, onde arranjou esses peixes?

Timmy: olhando para o aquário Ah... Internet.

Tucker: Onde tem um computador aqui?

Timmy: No meu quarto, eu uso para falar com meus amigos e já cheguei a virar um vírus de computador.

Sam: O que está passando na TV?

Vicky: Nem vem, sua gótica-bocó, eu estava vendo primeiro.

Sam: É que eu quero saber se Chip Skylark estará mesmo aqui.

Vicky: Você disse "Chip Skylark"? EU ESTOU INDO! saindo como uma louca

CRASH! Vicky quebra uma janela

Danny: Pelo menos agora saberemos o que... sensor fantasma Ember também está aqui e eu vi nos jornais. Se ela está de volta, vai querer a fama mundial de novo e ficar mais forte.

Timmy: Qual é, o que tem de mais nela? É só uma cantora de rock!

Danny: Você não entende, ela fica mais forte se gritam o nome dela no show.

Sam: Além do mais manipula os adolescentes, fazendo-os serem uns rebeldes!

Tucker: Ainda bem que eu não estive lá. Quero ouvi-la cantar.

Timmy: Com licença. indo para o porão

VOOSH!

Timmy: Não tem ingresso e o tal do Danny quer acabar com ela, pode um negócio desses?

Cosmo: Eu quero ser o primeiro a pegar um autógrafo da Ember e... olhando Wanda com uma cara de raiva Não dá! Eu sou casado!

Wanda: Mas é o seguinte Timmy, não tem nada que possamos fazer para ajudar. Senão o Crocker virá e iremos embora para sempre!

Timmy: Então só quero uma coisa, desejo estar no estádio.

PLIM! POOF! Timmy vai para o estádio

Chip Skylark: Esses acordes não vão ficar bons se não afinar bem a sua guitarra.

Ember: Escuta não atrapalha e... Você é lindo! Como se chama? olhando apaixonada para Chip

Chip Skylark: Meu nome é Chip Skylark. E o seu?

Ember: Ember McLain, no meu último concerto um guri invadiu o palco e me atacou, com a ajuda de um desafinado de primeira. Não quero nem lembrar disso, além do mais já fui pirata de um barco.

Chip: Olha, vou te falar uma coisa, nada brilha mais que você e meus dentes juntos. Sua pele prateada é muito bonita e principalmente o seu cabelo em chamas.

Ember: Só não faça churrasco com ele, viu?

Chip Skylark: Sem problemas, não sou pressionado desde que conheci Skip Calça-Brilha.

Ember: Quem é esse cara?

Chip Skylark: Meu adversário na música. E sobre o concerto, vamos tirar um som juntos?

Ember: Quando quiser.

POOF! Timmy reaparece na arquibancada do estádio

Timmy: Lá estão eles, Chip e Ember. Se bem que vão cantar juntos mesmo e... Um fantasma está atrás dela! vendo Danny aparecer

Cosmo: Um fantasma! Vamos pegá-lo! com tom grosso

Wanda: É o seguinte, vamos ser discretos, assim Timmy você pode pegar o fantasma e podemos ver o show tranqüilamente. Mas tem uma coisa, os pais daquele tal de Danny estão aqui. Além dos amigos.

Timmy: Ouçam com atenção, tenho um plano. Mas antes, quero saber se a sua magia age contra fantasmas.

Wanda: Olha só campeão, desde o dia em que você desejou em que as fantasias de Hallowen fossem reais, não tem como a nossa magia não agir.

Cosmo: A gente vai virar fantasma... Ou será que não? com tom grosso

VOOSH! Danny agarra Ember

Danny: Olha só, Musa Pop, você vai voltar de onde veio, da Zona Fantasma!

Ember: Não adianta, e mesmo que você queira só vai prejudicar aos fãs da música. Além do mais, o show será às 21hs da noite de hoje. E nem adianta tentar me pegar de novo.

Danny: O quê?

Ember: Mesmo com os erros que cometi no meu show, não tem o direito de...

ZAPT!

Timmy: Deixa ela em paz! usando os padrinhos como raio fantasma

Danny: Timmy, sou eu!

Timmy: Sei, e eu sou o Doutor Bender!

Danny: Não pode me pegar porque somos amigos.

Ember: Eu não entendo, um garoto me salvando de um menino-fantasma! Essa é nova.

Timmy: Pode continuar com o ensaio!

Danny: Já vi que esse garoto é louco e apareceu aqui porque gosta da Ember!

No dia seguinte...

Sam: E aí, como foi?

Danny: Como se não bastasse reencontrar mesmo a Ember, o Timmy me atacou.

Tucker: Nem fale, além do mais esse sarrafo que você tomou saiu na rede!

Danny: lendo a notícia "Menino dentuço pega fantasma por atacar roqueira durante ensaio". Não sei o que deu na cabeça do Timmy, mas se tem uma coisa pior que essa é que o Dash está vindo.

BASH!

Dash: E aí Fenton? Hora de saber quem será a nossa bola na nossa apresentação! No caso, você.

Kwan: Até porque, como já sabe, fomos escalados para fazer uma seqüência de lances antes do show da Ember com o Chip. Será uma brasa.

Danny: Não brinca! em tom de ironia

Sam: É o seguinte, a gente tem coisa mais importante a fazer lá!

Tucker: Como nós arranjamos lugar na primeira fila do estádio.

Dash: Eu acho bom não estar em nosso caminho, senão vai ver... estalando os dedos

Kwan e Dash saem

Crocker: em uma árvore observando Timmy Foi o que eu pensei! Depois de ter visto a notícia, você Turner vai acabar revelando os seus PADRINHOS MÁGICOS! Além do mais, o fantasma que você pegou está em algum lugar e é claro que eu, Denzel Crocker, vou ser o senhor da magia! HAHAHAHAHA! FADAS!

Vicky aparece no estádio, vê Chip Skylark e tenta reconciliar com ele.

Vicky: Oi Chip, eu acho que você vai querer uma nova dançarina, certo?

Chip Skylark: Não sei ainda, mas você me deu uma ótima sugestão. Como a Ember e eu vamos tocar, parece que teremos alguém dançando. Só que antes da apresentação, dois jogadores de futebol americano vão fazer uma demonstração de lances.

Vicky: E quem é essa Ember?

Ember: Sou eu, por quê? Você nunca viu uma roqueira de cabelos em chamas e pele prateada? É bom saber que... sendo puxada por Vicky até o depósito

Vicky: É o seguinte, se está querendo conquistar o coração do Chip, ele já tem pretendente!

Ember: O que pensa em fazer depois disso?

RACK! Vicky arranca as roupas de Ember e lhe dá a roupa de pirata, também da roqueira

Vicky: Primeiramente, você já está com a sua outra roupinha, que eu vi antes de causarmos esse estardalhaço, e eu vou ocupar o seu lugar. Portanto, se quer mesmo aparecer... ME AVISE!

Ember: Nem se eu quisesse avisaria! Agora é o seguinte: se quer mesmo aparecer, verá as conseqüências, e o problema será seu e não meu! Além do mais, tenho um obstáculo no caminho, um idiota de olhos verdes e cabelos brancos.

Vicky: Se nos associarmos, você pega esse idiota, eu pego um pirralho intrometido de bonezinho rosa.

Mais tarde... Na casa da Trixie.

Trixie: Não acredito que sairei com Tad e Chad hoje, eles vão sentar comigo na primeira cadeira.

Veronica: Pode ser, com ele é bom, mas prefiro o Timmy...

Trixie: O quê?

Veronica: Nada, vai ser bom mesmo estar com Tad e Chad!

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Tad: Viemos convidar as duas para o show!

Chad: E viemos com segurança forçada sobre o pé rapado do Timmy Turner.

Trixie: Vai ficar, Veronica?

Veronica: Não... Não vou mesmo! disfarçando Mas ainda prefiro o Timmy!

Na casa dos Turner...

Vicky: É o seguinte pirralho, minha irmã quer que você a convide para o show. Senão... estalando os dedos Já sabe o que vai lhe acontecer!

Timmy: Entendi!

Tootie: Timmy! Timmy! saltitando Vamos sentar juntos e vamos nos divertir no show de Chip e Ember. Imagina, nós dois na primeira cadeira. Não acha que será o máximo?

Timmy: Não sei...

POOF!

Wanda: em forma de gato Se o Timmy não se lembrar que temos um fantasma a pegar, tudo será arruinado! Ele vai aturar a Tootie no show e ser escravo dela.

Cosmo: também em forma de gato É, mas o Gasparzinho vai ver como é se divertir com a gente e vou dar um beijão colossal na Ember!

SLASH!

Wanda: O Timmy não pode falar para a Tootie sobre nós, vamos ficar de olho no fantasma, na Vicky e no Crocker. Não sabemos o que eles querem.

Cosmo: O Crocker também quer um autógrafo da Ember?

Wanda: NÃO! Vicky obrigou o Timmy a convidar a Tootie, senão ele vai cair pela Trixie enquanto que o Crocker vai querer revelar nossa existência.

Cosmo: Eu sabia. Mas esqueci!

No estádio, todos se divertem. Enquanto que Danny providencia uma tática de pegar Ember, sem que ninguém saiba. Caso contrário, será pego de novo por Timmy.

Tucker: Como vamos fazer para a Ember ser pega no show?

Danny: Vou enfrentá-la de novo. Mas você deve cantar bem alto e...

Sam: Danny, esqueceu do Timmy?

Danny: Se ele me vir, eu estou encrencado.

Sam: Eu tive uma idéia, vou distrair o cara.

segue o plano

Chip Skylark: O que está fazendo, hein? Tem permissão para estar aqui?

Sam: Como tenho pais ricos, paguei uma nota pelo Passe VIP.

Chip Skylark: O que quer? Um autógrafo, meu novo CD "Meus Dentinhos e Eu", ou os dois?

Sam: Não sei, agora é o seguinte, é melhor ficar longe da Ember, ela não é comum!

Ember: aparece do nada Se acha que vou estar longe, errou!

FZAKK! prendendo Sam em uma corda espectral

Ember: Não vai fazer nada, e na hora da explosão da bomba, pronta para a apresentação, você vai estar fora da minha vista e estarei com o idiota-fantasma em minhas mãos.

Chip Skylark: Olha só Ember, vai começar!

Na arquibancada...

Tootie: Timmy, eu vou fazer de tudo para que estejamos unidos. olhando para Trixie Mas antes... Tenho que tirar uma pedreira do caminho.

Timmy: Tudo bem. Enquanto isso, eu vou para o banheiro, estou muito apertado. disfarçando

POOF!

Wanda: Timmy, nós vamos pegar o fantasma, mas o show vai começar agora.

Cosmo: Não vai dar, a Vicky está ali e ocupando o lugar da roqueira! Mas como faremos?

Não muito longe...

Crocker: Finalmente, uma garota está amarrada e talvez USE MAGIA!

Sam: Que nada, não sou nenhuma fada! Me tira daqui!

Crocker: Nada disso fada, eu vou lhe tirar para provar a existência de magia que está contida em você. Além disso, sei que meu aluno, Timmy Turner, tem PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!

Sam. Socorro!

WROOOMMM! Crocker foge com Sam

Tucker: A Sam foi raptada!

Danny: Antes vou cuidar de uma fantasma. Que quase me destruiu naquele dia! transformando

Mas enquanto isso, Tootie trava um bate-boca com Trixie

Tootie: Trixie Tang! Eu sei que você está querendo o meu Timmy, mas não vou deixar barato!

PLASH! jogando refrigerante nela

Trixie: Sua cretina, o que fez comigo?

Tad: Ninguém maltrata nossa amiga!

Chad: Sabe o quanto pagamos para isso?

Tootie: Nada, esse show é grátis. Com licença!

SPACK!

Trixie: Cretina! Você sabe que não pode fazer isso comigo!

Chad: Não se preocupe, vamos te levar para casa e... O que ela fez com a gente? Tad, o que ela fez com a gente é imperdoável. vendo Tad e ele mesmo sem calças

Tad: Ela quer vingança pelo Timmy Turner, já que ele queria um encontro com a Trixie! Vamos embora assim que acharmos a Veronica.

Trixie: Não sei o que ela foi fazer, mas vai ficar para trás.

Veronica: Desculpa Trixie, mas se o Timmy não pode ficar com você... Ele fica comigo! olhando uma foto debaixo de uma escada

Mas no concerto, Ember e Chip cantam. A bomba explode, sinalizando o começo, sem a Sam que estava com o Crocker. Danny dá uma bordoada que parte para o Quebra-Pau nele Antes disso atrapalhou Dash e Kwan. Timmy como foi mais rápido, chamou os padrinhos para pegar o menino-fantasma. Porém...

Danny: É o seguinte projeto de Gene Simmons... O show de lançamento de futebol americano foi cancelado e você vai se escafeder daqui, não importando o que ocorra!

Chip Skylark: Escuta Menino-Fantasma, estamos em um concerto e você não pode se intrometer nisso!

Ember: Segura a onda Chip, se ele quer uma revanche veio ao lugar errado!

FWOOSH! Ember com raiva e levantando as chamas de seu rabo de cavalo

Timmy: Tarde demais! Cosmo, Wanda, desejo que o fantasma esteja preso nessa... Cafeteira esquisita, depois disso vamos atrás do Crocker. de olho na Fenton Térmica

Vicky: Passe por mim pirralho!

Timmy: Eu sabia, Vicky! Escuta, o fantasma está pegando a Ember e tenho que detê-lo!

Vicky: Antes quero saber o que você fez com minha irmã irritante... Mas antes vou te ajudar a pegar o fantasma! Não quero que ele leve o meu Chip! com raiva e logo mais insistindo em ajudar

Timmy: Ouça com atenção, ele está distraído. Com isso vamos pegar na cafeteira!

ZAPP! Danny é pego, com Ember, por engano

Chip Skylark: Eu vim para isso e o que me acontece, meu concerto está arruinado! Nunca mais faço um show neste estádio! É curto demais e é melhor em um estádio de futebol!

Vicky: Vou procurar minha irmã, mas me escute pirralho... VOCÊ VAI ESTAR FRITO AMANHÃ! com chamas nos olhos e língua de cobra

Timmy: Grande... Com isso a gente só precisa...

BOOMP! caindo no chão

Wanda: em forma de pássaro Agora o Timmy só tem que ir na casa do Crocker e com isso salvar aquela garota. Vamos ter que agir muito rápido e discretamente.

Cosmo: também em forma de pássaro Ih! O hacker está aqui também. Ou será que não? em tom grosso

POOF! padrinhos desaparecem

Na casa do Crocker, Sam é interrogada pelo professor louco.

Sam: Não bastou o cancelamento do show de lances que o Danny fez, mas isso já é demais! pendurada de ponta-cabeça em um lustre Escuta, seu professor corcundinha, o que quer comigo?

Crocker: Primeiramente descobrir que você é uma fada e revelarei a todos SUA ASSINATURA MÁGICA! Agora fique bem quietinha e nem pense em REAGIR COM MAGIA! Caso contrário, vou tirar de você algo mais que um fio de cabelo seu!

No lado de fora...

Tucker: Timmy!

Timmy: AHH! O que foi? assustado

Tucker: Quero te contar uma coisa sobre o meu amigo Danny. Ele é o fantasma que você pegou durante o show! Por favor, pode me dar a Fenton Térmica?

Timmy: Nem vem! Aquele fantasma atacou a roqueira e não posso deixá-lo ir livre para atacar outras pessoas famosas. E mesmo que eu queira, não posso!

Tucker: Querendo ou não, melhor liberar! tomando a Fenton Térmica de Timmy

Timmy: Escuta, caso não saiba, meu professor está com a sua amiga!

Danny: O quê? saindo da garrafa É o seguinte, você esqueceu de travar a garrafa. Portanto vamos salvar a Sam!

POOF!

Cosmo: Sai de perto do Timmy, seu mané!

Danny: Não me chame de...

Wanda: Espera aí, você não vai maltratar nosso afilhado. E se quer encostar um dedo nele, veja a sua amiga ser pega pelo professor dele! Entendeu? Manezão!

Tucker: Olha só Danny, o garoto tem amigos imaginários.

Danny: Como podem ser reais? Além do mais, eu tenho um plano. Se eu pegar a Sam, vocês distraem o seu professor. Já que posso ficar invisível.

No porão, Crocker faz um pequeno intervalo e vê Timmy com os amigos.

Crocker: É isso aí Turner, você passou por alguém, mas por mim só vai passar se desistir de seus PADRINHOS MÁGICOS! Quanto a sua amiguinha, ela vai se mostrar ser uma fada também.

Sam: Escuta seu mané, eu vou...

Danny: SHH! Quieta invisível

Danny tira Sam discretamente e Timmy foge com os Padrinhos, sem antes deixar uma surpresa para ele.

Crocker: O quê! Ninguém sai daqui sem antes...

BLOSH! POOF! SPACK! Crocker escorrega em asfalto quente, fica cheio de penas e com uma luva de borracha na cabeça, parecendo um frango

Crocker: Como você arranjou isso Turner, com as suas FADAS!

Timmy: Nem sei do que fala, até amanhã.

No dia seguinte...

Timmy: Saiu nas notícias que a Ember e o Chip tiveram show destruído por fenômenos sobrenaturais inexplicáveis. Enquanto isso a Vicky foi presa por se passar pela roqueira. Mas com ela fora, espero que cuidem bem de mim aqui.

Sam: Qual é, aproveitando que seus pais estão aqui...

BLAM!

Veronica: Oi Timmy, eu vi o que sua amiguinha faz e foi muito legal! Eu queria estar com você naquele show! Meu coração bate forte por você!

Timmy: Desculpa Veronica, mas eu queria ver como a Trixie está.

Veronica: EU SOU A TRIXIE! com uma peruca preta

Sam: Loirinha, seu tempo acabou!

TACK! BLOSH! Sam pega Veronica que é arremessada em uma lata de lixo

Tucker: Pelo menos agora tudo acabou bem. Pena que vamos embora daqui a uns dias. Mas aproveitando isso o que acham de irmos ao parque ou pegar um cinema?

Danny: Quem liga? Afinal quero ver a cara do Dash e do Kwan depois de saberem que o Lancer vai suspende-los por destruírem o show de abertura.

Sam: Olha só a gente vai ao Multiplex. Timmy, quer vir com a gente? Além do mais tem outros fantasmas a serem pegos se saírem para o nosso mundo.

Timmy: Claro que vou!

POOF!

Wanda: Não é bom o Timmy fazer novos amigos que o entendam?

Cosmo: Magoei, não consegui nem um autógrafo da Ember, mas... Vou aproveitar agora!

Wanda: Não faz isso Cosmo!

CLICK! Cosmo abra a Fenton Térmica

Ember: Finalmente estou livre! E passa da hora de fazer minha música ser a melhor!

Cosmo: Você diria Cosmo sua besta, não é Wanda?

Wanda: Tirou as palavras da minha boca, e vai se entender comigo depois!

FIM


End file.
